Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbuster World Map (Movie Canon)
This is part of the Ghostbuster World Maps project. This is the Ghostbusters World Map the for Movie Canon that plots places in the real world locations and in some cases fictional canon locations. Due to the nature of the project, it is ongoing. Suggests for locations may be posted on the talk page. What is in this Map *Ghostbusters (movie)-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters II-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters: The Video Game-All canon based locations. Location Credits Permission was granted for use of information from the site Spook Central by Paul Rudoff. His site ids locations and explains the local area history related to the shot locations. His site Spook Central-Filming Locations can be found here. "c" Locations where they are common knowledge or it is unknown who id'ed them. "PR" Locations were found by Paul Rudoff of Spook Central (website). "CS" Locations were found by Chris Stewart of Proton Charging (website). His site Proton Charging- Shot On Site (tags) can be found here. "CB" Locations were found by Chris Buchner. "MJ" Locations were found by Matthew Jordan (aka: Devilmanozzy). "NC" Locations were found by Nick Carr. "BK" Locations were found by Ben King. "NF" Locations were found by Noah Forman. "SM" Locations were found by Sam Morrill. Key The Map Some locations are of only the exterior of the locations and some are of only the interior of the location as both have been used to create the full location. Noted Locations Not all locations are in the New York/New Jersey general area. Listed below are hard to find locations. They are on the map. California *Sedgewick Hotel -''GB1'' *New York City Public Library (interior-basement) -''GB1'' *Firehouse (interior) -''GB1/GB2'' *550 Central Park West (sinkhole shot) **Fort Detmerring (exterior) -''GB1 (delete scene)'' **Birthday Party (interior) -''GB2'' *Gracie Mansion -''GB2' *Where they Dug an Hole in the Street near Dana's Apartment -''GB2'' All these scenes were shots on sound stages from Warner Bros. Studios (aka Burbank Studios). When possible the actual sound stage is marked. *Sound Stage 12/18 (special effects scenes) -''GB1'' **Dana's Apartment (Stage 12) -''GB1'' **Fort Detmerring (interior) (Stage 12) -''GB1 (delete scene)'' **Spook Central hallway -''GB1'' **Louis's Apartment -''GB1'' *Sound Stage 15/16 (special effects scenes) -''GB1/GB2'' **Temple of Gozer (Stage 16) -''GB1'' **Peter's apartment Baby on the ledge (Stage 16) -''GB2'' **River of Slime (Stage 16) -''GB2'' *General Burbank Studios Shots (unknown which sound stage) **Inside the body of the Statue of Liberty -''GB2'' **Inside the head of the Statue of Liberty -''GB2'' **Manhattan Museum of Art (interior) -''GB2'' **GB 2 World of the Psychic set -''GB2'' Not Listed Locations All locations that are listed below are completely Special effects or not found. None of these are on the map. *Louis wondering some more (not found) -''GB1'' *Jail scene (not found) -''GB1'' *World of the Psychic Backstage Offices (not found) -''GB2'' *Janosz at Dana's Hall (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters Jogging in the Montage (not found) -''GB2'' *Ecto-1a at night (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters collecting slime outside a church (not found) -''GB2'' *Outside going past traffic lights (not found) -''GB2'' *Ecto-1a going past Fruits and Vegetables stand (found, but awaiting release) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters collecting slime from pay phone (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters with 2 traps (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters in Subway Tunnel (not found) -''GB2'' *Armand's Restaurant (found, but awaiting release) -''GB2'' *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital hall (not found) -''GB2'' *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Examination Room (not found) -''GB2'' *Squad Room in Flip City Montage (not found) -''GB2'' *Inside leaving Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (not found) -''GB2'' *Outside Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (found, but awaiting release) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters Jogging in the Credits (not found) -''GB2'' External Links *Spook Central- Filming Locations *GBFans- Filming Locations GB, GB2, and GB:TVG (Levels) *Ironic Sans: The Google Maps Guide to Ghostbusters *Movielocations Guide.com- Ghostbusters Filming Locations *Bob Cromwell- Touring the "Ghostbusters" Movie Locations in New York *OntheSetofNewYork.com- Ghostbusters Film Locations Category:Projects